Seeing you
by MissRose514
Summary: Piers feels down one day and wants to see Chris. But what happens when Chris has something he wants to tell Piers... Something that'll change both of their lives... One-Shot! . with a bit of lemony flavor... ;)


**Hey guys! I know this isn't what I usually write but writer's block has been getting the best of me for The S.T.A.R.S. Crossed Lovers. I'm also a diehard Nivanfield so I just HAD to get this out lol! Hope you enjoy!**

_**An hour earlier...**_

"Just do it already!" Claire pleaded Chris.

Chris was having conflicting feelings at the moment. Ever since the mission in Tatchi with the whole C-Virus problem and... Piers... He hasn't been doing well...

"Claire..." he said deeply...

He knew in those last final moments when Piers was deciding whether or not to launch Chris off in that pod somehow he would change his mind. And he did. Chris was able to convince Piers to go with him to the surface and maybe find a cure and get Piers better just by saying three magic words...

"Chris! Come on! You know you have feelings for him! Don't deny it!" she said.

Was it really the heat of the moment when Chris decided to say that phrase... That one phrase that could have changed everything from where he was standing right now to whether he could have been grieving over Piers...? Chris grabbed his head in pain of what to do...

"Chris!" Claire said, pointing to the phone lying on the desk. There was a text message on there that Chris had just read and couldn't believe who it came from...

"Piers wants you over there so just go!"

Tired of all of Claire's complaining, Chris just left the house to please her... and find out why Piers wanted him to "come over"...

Chris drove all the way to Piers house and got out of his car, locking it as it beeped. Chris just remembered a huge fact about his house. That his house... well... wasn't really a house...

Chris stared up at the humongous mansion that Piers called his home. He was surprised a person like Piers could afford a house this big and expensive. Chris gazed at the sight in awe of how Piers must live a lavish life. He wondered if Piers got to have all of this why he would join the BSAA...

"Hmm..." thought Chris as he went to the front door, which was probably bigger than most doors...

He rang the doorbell and waited like a gentleman. After a few seconds, Chris could hear panting footsteps approaching the door.

He knew it was Piers coming and the Adonis chuckled a bit thinking that Piers was so excited to see him. Chris just saw Piers recently, he remembered. Probably wants to see his Captain, Chris said to himself.

Piers opened the door and a smile instantly lit up on his face. Although he was happy to see Chris, another expression showed sorrow and grim. Chris quickly noticed this and came up to Piers, offering him a warm felt hug.

"Ah... Piers! So good to see you-"

"I know. Just come inside" he said, shutting the door like he wanted to keep the press out. Piers didn't even look at Chris's attempt to try and greet him.

Piers walked Chris to the living room. He could distinctly feel the temperature give off a warm glow as the fireplace was burning. Chris examined the room and found it to be a bit industrial. There were various oil paintings hung all over the walls, antique ceramics propped on the tables, and old furniture that surprisingly looks new.

Chris sat down on a sofa and Piers went into the adjoining seat. Chris patiently waited for Piers to say what he wanted to say.

"I... umm..."

Chris waited even more wondering where the sniper was going with that...

"I just wanted to say thank you..." Piers said, gratefully.

Chris found it odd at first that Piers would say such a thing.

"You've always been there for me. Through all the shit that we've been through, you were the only one who held on to me…"

Chris smiled at the thought of making Piers happy. He was his second-in-command. How could he not have been there for him?

"When you went missing after Edonia…"

"I wanted to see you again..." Piers said, looking solemnly at Chris's eyes. Piers gave off a little grin that showed the shine radiating in his eyes. Both of them were entranced by what the sniper said...

Chris stood up and held out his hand. The music was playing in the background and he felt it was a perfect moment to dance. Piers got the message and got up from his seat, blushing a little that he got to dance with his Captain. As he went towards Chris he had no idea what dance he wanted to do and figured out that the song was a little bit romantic at the moment...

The music started slowly, gaining a soft rhythmic beat that Chris and Piers moved along to. Piers stared into Chris's eyes as he took both of their hands. Feeling the warmth and roughness of Chris's palms, he clasped their fingers together and went into a slow dance.

Piers didn't expect this but Chris was now holding both of Piers hands as they slowly trotted to the soft rhythm of the song that was playing now... Chris held one hand near their adjoined waist and towards their shoulder. Chris held Piers at his waist, holding on to him with the most secure grip. Like Piers belonged to him.

Chris vowed to protect this man, no matter what. After all that they've been through in China and then in the final battle... This man that had served under him... saved him... protected him... and also... the man that Chris Redfield had fallen in love with...

Both of them were close to their faces... It took Chris all his might not to do anything rash and bend Piers over and take him right then and there. No words were said as they both held onto each other during this romantic moment. It was like Chris and Piers were in their very own universe. Not caring or even bothering about what they were doing because they were together.

Piers was silently propping his head onto Chris's shoulder as they were still holding hands. He could literally feel his body acting all on it's own because he felt like he had no control over it. The power of the music and Chris's masculine body overtook him and he didn't feel like he was in command of his body anymore.

Could Chris feel the same tension that Piers was feeling? The love... the lust... the passion... It was written on their eyes yet no one made a move. Chris didn't know it but Piers was really happy that they were doing this. It didn't feel even slightly awkward for Piers about the way he was dancing and holding Chris because he cared about his Captain so much. Piers thought back to that moment when he would sacrifice his life just for Chris to keep on living...

Those three magic words that convinced Piers to open the pod... Those three magic words that saved him from oblivion... and those three magic words that Chris mouthed to Piers, hoping he would not leave him just like that... Now that he thinks back to it, he doesn't regret the decision a bit...

The climax of the dance was approaching and as they always do in movies, the pretty boy usually twirls the girl and lets her fall back into his arms, staring motionlessly towards each other with neither of them saying a word... Chris spun Piers in a twirl by extending his one arm. Then as Piers twirled back into Chris's arms he landed somewhere he did not expect... It was supposed to be just like the pretty boy and girl except instead of Chris's arms... it was his lips...

Piers latched his mouth onto Chris's, without warning, and was surprised by this accidental move. Chris inhaled a small breath as Piers lips were on his at this very moment. Chris exhaled a sign of relief like he was glad that Piers opened the gap that was between them but... Chris was caught off guard and didn't know what to do... Should he kiss back or tell Piers it's gone too far... Chris had feelings for the sniper, no doubt, but did Piers feel the same about him? Was it just an accident? In the moment? He wanted Piers all to himself but the thought of Piers not returning his affections still lingered to him as his face was smashed against Piers right this second...

If Chris kept going with him, he knew there would be no going back once they started this. If they suffered a terrible breakup, they would no longer have the friendship they had before. If Chris did something stupid and hurt Piers, he would never forgive him... If this whole thing had failed, the Chris would have to accept the fact that he would never see Piers again...

But Chris didn't care at that moment and took Piers head, crushing his lips onto his ferociously. Piers responded with a slight breath showing the arousal in his voice.

As they continued kissing, it turned a little more frantic as Piers wrapped his arms around Chris's head, deepening the kiss. Chris then responded by playfully biting Piers lip just a bit, asking for entrance into Piers mouth. Piers gave it to the man and he was now sucking on Chris's mouth as he did the same to him.

Chris cupped Piers face and kept going, kissing his lips lustfully. He soon proceeded down to Piers neck and started sucking and planting little kisses forcefully. Piers moaned in ecstasy and put his hand on Chris's head, pulling him in for more.

Piers took control again and started kissing all over Chris, landing the both of them onto the wall. Piers pinned him to the wall and let his hands explore Chris's rock, hard chest going down and all the way up again as he sucked Chris's lip. Acting on impulse, Piers ripped Chris's shirt in half, with no difficulty, and gazed upon his prize.

He had little time to look at Chris's exposed torso as Chris rammed Piers to the other side of the wall, continuing his barrage of kisses to his face. Chris then sat down on the table, breaking a few things in the process, with Piers wrapping his legs around Chris's well-toned body.

Chris and Piers stopped for a moment. They both took a deep breath and then stared into each other's eyes pondering what they just did...

But neither of them cared about their actions...

Just that they were enjoying it...

Just like that, they landed in bed, both of them stripped down to their underwear. The only thing blocking their hardened members...

Piers dominated Chris in bed and was on top of him now. Piers slowly started kissing Chris again, with the same passion and seductiveness that was fueling him. He was playing around with Chris's six-pack abs, feeling his pecs all the way down to his waist using his nimble fingers. Piers decided he wanted to have his prize and he stopped kissing Chris to go down to his stomach and start plunging himself deep into his abs, doing all the nasty things he wanted to do to him with his mouth.

Chris arched his back in a motion, moaning lustfully as Piers licked each part of his chest. Piers put his hand on Chris's member, suddenly, and roughly stroked his member underneath the piece of clothing that was blocking them from reaching. Chris was hard and started enjoying every second of Piers playing with his cock.

Although, Piers was taking his sweet time, torturing Chris with what he could do to make him feel at this moment. Piers hit that one spot, still stroking him, and Chris let out a growl at Piers, letting him know his sexual frustration. Chris was losing his patience with Piers and lost it.

Chris took control now and pinned Piers on the bed, planning to make him suffer more than he did. He looked at Piers eyes and could see the desire, burning inside him like a fire that needs to be quelled, at the sight of Chris. Chris dug into Piers neck, earning an intense cry from him. He would kiss and constantly suck on that one spot (like Piers did to him) that would make him scream his name out loud.

The Adonis proceeded down to his small but well-built abs, planting little kisses and licks to his abdomen as he did so. He took Piers nipple into his mouth and straddled him as he worshipped his chest. Then Chris did the ultimate trick and went inside Piers underwear, grabbing his fully, erect cock. Chris threw a sinister smile towards Piers as he began stroking him with Piers moaning in pure ecstasy...

_**The next morning...**_

__Chris woke up in a sprawl of blankets, somehow with his black underwear on him again. He could remember his crazy night with Piers as he looked at his surroundings. The master bed was messed up very badly with the sheets all torn apart. Two of the pillars supporting the bed had gone missing and he could find them broken off nearby on the floor. A lamp had shattered on the ground with the light bulb still flickering. Several paintings laid on the ground, shredded apart.

Chris was exhausted but he truly had one of the best nights of his life.

He looked around and didn't see Piers, wrapped up someplace. Chris wondered if he had worn Piers out completely due to his absence.

But right on time, Piers was walking out of his grand size bathroom, wearing a dark, silk robe along with his briefs from yesterday. It looked like Piers had just woken up as well since he let out a little yawn.

When he opened his eyes, he looked a little surprised at finding Chris in bed but then he remembered. A smile instantly lit up on his face and he ran straight towards Chris, jumping on the bed and locking lips with him immediately.

"Hey, Piers..." Chris said, coming out for breath.

"Yeah..." Piers said, smiling deeply.

"I love you..." Chris said.

"I love you too..." Piers replied, cupping Chris's face and kissing him again.


End file.
